


Easy like Sunday morning

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Short sweet story about the ineffable husbands
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Easy like Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing.

“How long you two been together?”

Crowley regarded the shopgirl with a cool look, assessing her and her question. Her name tag informed him that her name was Pamela, as if he actually ever planned on calling ShopGirl by her first name. Her tone was sincere though, kind even. The demon decided he would allow it.

“How’d you know we are?” Crowley drawled out, picking some little knickknack of whatever the shop sold. Looked it to be a little bit of everything Victorian Old Maid really. Aziraphale was happier than a pig in fresh shit so they weren’t leaving here in a hurry any time soon. 

“Oh, I so sorry to assume.” Yes, definitely sincere. There was hope there too though, just a twinge. 

“Keep assuming because in fact, we are. How’d you know?” Crowley grunted, watching as ShopGirl lit up from within, her hopes for whatever reason validated. 

“Bit obvious, don’t you think?” She grinned back, all cheeky and bright eyed in a way that always hit well with the demon.

“Apparently not since I’m asking for your keen insight.” Crowley pointed out as he faked perusing the rest of the rubbish. It was all decorative items, forlorn big-eyed porcelain puppy dogs and the like as far as the eye could see. 

“Well, it’s like, um, he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars. I’ve never seen anyone look at another person with such, I dunno, devotion. Makes me want it for myself, you know? I want a love like that one day, the kind you have with him. Like he’s gonna set you first above all else.” Pamela prompted into giving out her honest real thoughts due to a certain angel’s near proximity.

“Good lord, what’s happened?”Of course Aziraphale was at his side in an instant, hovering beside Crowley as he tried to determine the cause for the demon’s abrupt tears.

“Nothin’. Just got something in my eyes is all.” Crowley sniffled as he avoided directly looking over at Aziraphale. He knew if he did that he would bawl his eyes out right in the middle of this little picturesque farmer’s market in the South Downs, where Aziraphale had just bought his ridiculous ‘it’s not hoarding if it’s books’ tote bag. That bag was the entire reason Aziraphale would stop whatever he was doing to tell Crowley like it was the first time that ‘Well, it’s not. Hoarding’. The angel was just so pleased that he had a bag now that officially stated that. Instead, Crowley moved to stand behind his ✨husband✨, with one arm around his plump waist and a sharp chin embedded in a soft shoulder. “Now, which honey were you thinking about getting?”

“Did you suddenly catch some feels, my dear?” Made Crowley choke on air, the demon hiding his burning face in his husband’s, ✨HUSBAND!✨, neck as the angel shook with laughter. Best part, Crowley got to feel every tremble bit of it, that he could rest his head about the angel’s core, and not be even singed by that mounting joy that entertained to ignite the entire room.

“You’re no longer allowed to hang out with Adam and Them on your own if you’re going to start throwing around rubbish like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your kudos look through the honey. Your comments buy those weird little angel statues, you know the ones.


End file.
